supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Amoria Calaway
History Amoria was born on Asgard July 3rd 1999, she was sent down to earth due to being the daughter of Thor and Amora. She was sent to the Calaway family who had no idea who she was or what she'd become. Amoria was born not by love but by a spell. Amora was obsessed with her father Thor so she casted a spell and they made love. Thor loved her daughter Amoria even though she was not planned. When Amoria was growing up she had her mothers magic. She never used her magic or knew about it till she was 13. The Calaways always hid Amorias real parents from her. When she turned 13 a portal to Asgard opened for her and she entered and met Thor and Amora. Thor explained to her how she was a powerful person due to both her parents gifts. Amoria was in Asgard training with her mother for a 3 years. When she turned 16 she was so strong she could beat her Mother and Uncle Loki. She was sent to the X-Mansion where she continued her training. As of now Amoria is now 19 and is a great sorceress. She helps the X-Men do good. Sometimes Amoria's personality switches, she can do things that wouldn't be considered right but sill has a kind heart. Training in Asgard. Amoria when she was 13 went to Asgard and found out she was the Princess in Asgard. She trained with her mother Amora and Thor her father. The only time she saw her mom was during training, because she was a prisoner for her being a evil witch. Amoria as training went on was strong enough to beat her mother. She managed to make 5 duplicates of herself and they all attacked her mom breaking her shield. Amoria is also stronger than her mother in the way she can seduce even female. Amoria during training learned to astral project just her voice, as well as turning her astral invisible. Amoria being full Goddess and sorceress her magic was stronger than Dr. Strange because she was born with her magic. In Asgard Thor brought Dr. Strange to duel with her. Amoria won but was loosing at first. Strange was able to move faster so she was thrown and beat. But when she got angry she shot a green magic blast and a lightning wave, throwing Strange down. She then astral projected behind him, using her super strength to throw him into the wall. In the end she won by generating a giant magic energy blast causing his magic to deactivate for a brief time. How she got her name. Amoria got her unique name from her mothers name Amora they added the ia so she could be different and pretty all at the same time. Appearance/Personality Amoria has blonde hair like her parents. Brown hazel nut eyes. Medium hair with bangs. She always wears nude lip stick to not be extra. She has a slim figure and beautiful face from her Mother Amora. Her Personality is Happy, Passionate and Mischievous. She is seen always being happy and passionate about what she does. When Amoria gets bored she tends to do tricks with her magic. Powers and Abilities Asgardian Powers: * Superhuman Strength: Amoria is superhumanly strong, possessing physical strength roughly average for an Asgardian woman. At her peak, she is able to lift about 25 tons. * Superhuman Speed: She can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Amoria's Asgardian musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human being. Her muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than human muscles. At her peak, she can exert herself physically for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. * Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Her bodily tissues, like those of all Asgardians, possesses roughly three times the density of human bodily tissues. This contributes somewhat to her superhuman strength, her durability and her weight. * Superhuman Durability: Like all Asgardians, Amoria's body is much more resistant to conventional physical injury than a human being. She can withstand great impacts, exposure to temperature extremes, and powerful energy blasts that would severely injure or kill a human being with no injury to herself. * Regenerative Healing Factor: It is possible for Amoria to sustain injury, despite her body's resistance. In such an event, Amoria's superior metabolism enables her to heal injuries much faster and more extensively than a normal human would be capable of. However, she is unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs without the aid of powerful magical assistance. * Superhuman Longevity: Unlike some other god pantheons, such as the Olympians, the Asgardians do age, though it is at a pace vastly slower than a human. Although she is several millennia old in age, Amora has the appearance and vitality of an Asgardian woman in her prime. She is, however, immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. * Superhuman Agility: Amoria's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Amoria's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Sorceress, and other powers: * Sorcery: Amorias' magical powers are among the most powerful of all Asgardians. Her strength and proficiency with magic is second only to Karnilla, with enough power even in the Earthly realm to cloud the sight of Agamotto through his Orb for hours from the view of Doctor Strange. The Enchantress' powers derive from two main sources: her innate capacity to manipulate ambient Asgardian magical energy (of power-objects and entities found therein or merely Asgard's natural magic) honed through practice, and her acquired knowledge of spells and enchantments of Asgardian origin. ** Spell Casting: Amoria is an exceptionally powerful sorceress capable of casting complex spells. She once cursed the entire earth, causing it to rain blood across the entire planet and animate every human corpse. 9 Even Odin seemed incapable of reversing it (although he cared little for it). She has also shown capable of casting spell's that slow down an opponents reactions, and also cast a spell that prevented a small army from fighting. ** Energy Projection: Amora can use her sorcery to generate powerful blasts of concussive force, heat, or light. ** Teleportation: Amoira can teleport within a single dimension, or across the various dimensional places of the Nine Worlds of Asgard. ** Levitation/Flight The Enchantress can levitate and fly. ** Disguise: Either through illusion or physical transformation, the Enchantress can also alter her appearance, taking the shape of other humanoid beings, or change the appearance of her clothing. ** Transmutation: Amoria can turn men into trees or statues with a kiss, or spell. This power is effective even from other dimensions.34 ** Gold and Diamond Tears: Much like Freya who produced golden tears, Amorias' tear turned into gold and diamond.6 ** Paralysis She can paralyze multiple enemies with a spell ** Illusions ** Energy Shields She can summon incredibly powerful force fields. She has withstood blows from the likes of Thor and the Hulk, and even the force of a small nuclear bomb going off. ** Life Force Absorption She can absorb the life force of other beings to temporarily enhance her own powers. For conscious beings she requires consent to perform the act, however to those of lesser intelligence she can do so at will. It is unknown as to whether there are set boundaries, as she required Volcana's permission, yet could affect the Lizard at will. ** Chronokinesis: She can manipulate time with a subtle spell or just by thinking about it. She can reverse time, so as to prevent events from ever happening. She can protect others from the power of this spell at will. ** Telepathy: She can read minds and project her thoughts into the minds of others. She can also exchange her mind with another and perform mind control. ** Mental Shields: Amoria can shield her mind and the minds of others from telepathic intrusions and attacks. They are so powerful even Charles Xavier could not enter her mind. ** Telepathic Senses: She can sense when a telepath is trying to read her or her allies thoughts. ** Astral Projection: Amoria can project her astral form from her body. It is not affected by the laws of physics and can combat other astral beings. She can also simply project her voice to guide, help, or seduce. ** Telekinesis: The Enchantress has telekinetic powers, the limits of which are unknown. ** Mystical Senses: Amoria can sense the presence of magical energy nearby. She can also sense impending danger and feelings of love in others. ** Seduction: The main focus of the Amoria powers has been the enhancement of her natural beauty and allure so that men, mortal or otherwise, are overwhelmed with desire for her. Her powers are so great she could even affect beings as powerful as the Red Onslaught simply by speaking to him. She has enchanted her lips so that a single kiss is sufficient to make virtually any man a slave to her will, obedient to her every command, for about a week. Subsequent kisses enable her to enthrall someone's will indefinitely. ** Lightning and Geokinetic Attacks: Being the daughter of Thor Amoria can shoot lightning strikes, and manipulate the earth to some degree. *** Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak Asgardians can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. Weapons Amoria got a Sword made from the same Material her fathers Hammer was. It is almost impossible to break. She has been seen using this sword to slice through even Frost Giants. She calls this sword Galactic. She can summon the sword by saying these words. "Galactic I summon the, come to my arm in this time of need."